


Unplanned moments like this is a memory worth keeping.

by ferikkusu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferikkusu/pseuds/ferikkusu
Summary: Ten has been so excited for his bestfriend's wedding but when the moment finally came, he felt socially exhausted by the amount of guests.Luckily, his boyfriend Johnny knows just the right thing to do.





	Unplanned moments like this is a memory worth keeping.

‘You look beautiful.’ Ten muttered running his hand on his boyfriend’s dark auburn hair unable to resist its beauty under the soft glow of the moonlight. It has only been ten minutes since he dragged his hesitant boyfriend Johnny towards the beach because he’s been feeling a bit suffocated by the number of people chit chatting inside the bungalow.

 

His body has been buzzing of excitement just a few days ago due to anticipation of his best friend Taeyong’s wedding but now that it has come, he feels socially exhausted. It may not look like it but Ten has never been a people’s person, sure he enjoys company and socializing but sometimes it gets too much that he needs to hide in the safe bubble of his lover and Johnny doesn’t seem to mind. Now, he mindlessly dragged his lover over the sea side where he feels far away from people.

‘Tennie baby, where are we going?’ Johnny asked groaning a little as he tripped on a pebble, finding it difficult to navigate in the dark with his 6 feet tall frame.

‘I don’t know either, just somewhere far from others.’ Ten replied quite honestly. Johnny smiled sighing to himself and scooped his small boyfriend into his arm earning him a high pitched squeak and a playful hit on his bicep.

‘You scared me!’ Ten half-squeaked, half-shouted.

‘Sorry baby, we’ll get tired with you dragging me around so I’ll just take the lead. You know I remember Jae mentioned that there’s a view deck just west from here.’ Johnny muttered gently as he started walking west with his boyfriend cradled safely on his arms.

To call what they’re seeing as a view deck is an understatement. It’s a long wooden walkway stretching from the little cliff they’re standing on towards the sea. Its wooden railing littered by soft yellow fairy lights but, it isn’t what made the two lovers catch their breaths. It’s the beautiful glow of the moon hidden by a few clouds but enough to illuminate the gentle waves lapping at the shore. But what really, really got Johnny’s heart skipping a few beats is the way Ten’s eyes twinkled as he put him down and how his cheeks seemingly reflect the glow of the stars. 

‘It’s beautiful’ Ten breathed, eyes carefully soaking in the scenery as if wanting to save it to memory.

‘You’re much more beautiful Tennie.’ Johnny whispered whilst hugging his lover feeling his heart becoming full as he eased himself into him. People wonder how someone as small as Ten find comfort in Johnny’s crushing hug and his lover would just simply say ‘Your love is just too much for them to handle’

‘How are you feeling?’ asked Johnny who carefully dragged Ten down next to him

‘I feel a lot better now babe’ Ten beamed at him, he really, really felt a lot better except for the fact that he’s trying hard to suppress the blush that is stubbornly creeping on his cheeks because of Johnny’s previous statement. This is far better than he desired, recharging on the arms of his lover while looking at a breathtaking view is far from what he planned for Tae’s wedding but who was he to complain?

‘Good, you know I don’t like it when you’re sad, I mean it’s half my fault since I’ve been a little busy lately so I really want to make it up to you.’ Johnny said sincerity obvious on his voice.

‘Well I’m not sad anymore ‘cause you’re here.’ Ten muttered softly.

 

Come to think of it, Johnny has been pretty busy with the wedding preparations because Jaehyun wanted him to DJ for his wedding “performance.” So he’s finally making up for lost time with Johnny, his Johnny —wait!

As if thinking the same thing, Johnny suddenly stood up ‘Shit! Jae’s performance! I almost forgot!’ Johnny said a bit panicked.

‘Oh no! TY and Jae is gonna kill us!’ Ten muttered as he got dragged by Johnny back to the reception, laughing when both of them tumbled on the sand

‘My goodness, Johnny! Your long legs are really clumsy!’ Ten groaned as he stood back up.

‘Sorry love, I just don’t want a whinny Jaehyun it’s really annoying.’ Johnny chuckled and Ten felt a shiver down his spine just imagining it.

 

But really, he regret nothing. Unplanned moment like this is a memory worth keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so into Johnny and Ten lately and they are adorable. I'm planning to make longer oneshots for them and other members that is, if you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
